Pretty Ribbon Vivid Blue Coord
(プリティーリボンビビッドブルー) is a Pop-type coord from the brand Girl's Yell. It first appeared in Episode 38 worn by Emo Moegi. It resembles the Pretty Ribbon Vivid Pink Coord, Pretty Ribbon Vivid Mint Coord, Pretty Ribbon Vivid Orange Coord, Pretty Ribbon Vivid Purple Coord and also the Pretty Ribbon Vivid Green Coord but with different bottoms. User Appearance Tops A blue vest with light blue fabric in the middle that has a row of white heart buttons going down it. On each side is a pleat with black fabric covered in white dots to match the lapel, which has yellow detail. The middle has white fabric sticking out, and sewn to the right upper corner are two small bows of fuchsia, yellow, and azure. Beneath the chest is a thick yellow band with a ribbon hanging from the right side. Included are two white, fuchsia, and yellow bead necklaces, one chain made from smaller beads, and a yellow choker with a bow on the left. White folded sleeves are worn beneath the shoulder with a pink heart-shaped clasp, one attached to a yellow bow. Around the wrist is black dotted fabric held by a blue band that has a bow on it. Bottoms A blue skirt covered in several white, azure, fuchsia, and yellow bows and yellow lining. This is followed by an azure scalloped layer, a black petal layer made of grey triangle print, and a ruffled black layer covered in dots. The waistband is white with a pink heart buckle. Shoes Blue shoes with a black sole that has a chunk heel and a thick yellow band around the top that has a big ribbon on the outer side. A pink clasp rests in the middle, and sewn to the top is ruffled black fabric covered in dots. On the right thigh are two bead chains with a blue ribbon on the side. Above the right knee are heart tattoos. Accessory A chain of beads with a knotted blue and yellow split bow on top, held with a white heart clasp. Game is a Pop PriChan Rare Coord from the brand Girl's Yell. It first appeared in Vol. 5. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 5-4.png IMG 20180901 180408.png BW-B12jXK-w.jpg Sp logo kiratto prichan.jpg Mainimg sp kiratto prichan.png 2A12471C-AB27-4982-ABAC-8BE13FAFB6AB.jpeg Otome Attention Please.png 5B761D0A-1A77-45B8-AC3C-EA8BA87E836A.png AC6D045A-394C-4700-82AF-7ABB891441E3.jpeg Dq-diYNU8AALggK.jpeg 23B65A65-364C-45D6-8D77-362B05222455.jpeg 75564B7C-9796-44DC-AEB1-FC7327C231E8.jpeg BBED03DA-4BAC-4B99-85D1-A88626DAB65F.jpeg 33E42DD0-3792-4D02-B66A-433F161D4528.png B68F74E5-A6F9-4CEE-8EF1-D81AC010EFE6.jpeg 8408C0B0-8234-4D1D-A17E-4FAB58E7F940.jpeg F0C88636-5ABD-478F-A1F6-A01DBF86F5D0.jpeg 7F27CCF4-6291-4361-A17E-E68024852A28.jpeg 46B3A3F0-BED1-484B-A4CF-ADCCB15591B6.jpeg DteSKo8V4AEg4PB.jpg 71tcW--pWOL. SL1268 .jpg Anime Screenshots OP: Go! Up! Stardom! Go! Up! Stardom! 2.jpg Go! Up! Stardom! 21.jpg Go! Up! Stardom! 47.jpg Go! Up! Stardom! 49.jpg Episode ??? Episode 38 Miracle Kiratts Eyecatch 1.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 1.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 2.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 4.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 5.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 6.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 7.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 11.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 12.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 13.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 14.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 15.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 18.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 20.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 21.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 22.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 23.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 24.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 33.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 34.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 35.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 36.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 37.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 39.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 40.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 41.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 42.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 43.png Maiden Attention Please End Pose 3.png Episode 42 Pretty Ribbon Vivid Blue Coord.png Pretty Ribbon Vivid Pink, Blue, and Green Coord Intro.png Charming Mysterious Magic Ver 5 1.jpg Charming Mysterious Magic Ver 5 4.jpg Charming Mysterious Magic Ver 5 6.jpg Charming Mysterious Magic Ver 5.png PriTickets Anime Screenshots KPC EP 39 34.png Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Pop Coord Category:Prichan Rare Category:Girl's Yell Category:Vol. 5 Category:Emo Coord